The Dolphins Cry
by LadySnake
Summary: Draco is finally out of Hogwarts, but only because he was sent to America. It's the summer before 7th year. A series of attacks have been made even though Voldemort is dead. What happens when you through lions to snakes in the midlle of a strike? DHr BZG
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: hia guyz! Lol. This is my 2nd fic. It started out as a sequel 2 my other fic in progress. But I changed my mom. Probably 18-22 chapts. Get comfortable. Oh & if u like anime I suggest u read Pen against Sword or AKA ShadowVixen90. (itz her fault im hooked---lol K.Z.)**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own HP but I would luv 2 own sum of the actors. & as many times as my alter-ego Skippy & my shrink hav tried 2 tell me, I cannot accept th having an obsession is bad…as bad as th obsetion might b.**

**A/N: if a chapter is laugh-ur-ass-off funny, Skippy rote it. & trust me shes scary. O no she found the PENCILS…..AND SHARPENER. (cowering in a corner) **

Summary: Draco is finally out of Hogwarts, but only because he was sent to America. It is the summer before his 7th year. A series of attacks have been made even though Voldemort is dead. Draco has yet to fulfill the promise to his mother: he would kill his father. The war has been raging in random places for 6 weeks. Draco and Hermione have to be sent to America. He has to protect her. He swore his allegiance to Dumbledore. He is going to protect, in turn they are staying with friends of Hermione's family. Are things REALLY as they seem? This is a songfic based on the song "The Dolphins Cry" by Live, with a few other favorites thrown in.

Examples:

Behind Blue Eyes-Fred Durst

My Immortal-Evanescence

Going Under-Evanescence

Bring Me to Life-Evanescence

Cold-Crossfade

Eminem & D12-My Band

Eminem-Just Lose It

Green Day-Blvd. of Broken Dreams

Kelly Clarkson-Breakaway

Lil' Whyte-Oxycotton


	2. The Way You're Bathed in Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP…sucks don't it? Lol.**

**(A/N: thanx Kali Sword & im workin on it. JEEZ LOUISE. Lol )**

**The Way You're Bathed in Light**

"I can not BELIEVE I am going to AMERICA with Granger to protect her. I mean, I guess it works on two levels. I protect her and she protects me but still…DAMMIT!" he swore loudly.

"Merlin, Drake, calm down. It's not that bad. At least I'm going with you. And lets face it, Weaslette and the mudblood got hot," Blaise stated.

"Okay, so you have a point. They mat be two VERY nice looking pieces of work, but it is going to be hard to adjust. Apparently Granger's friends are wizards, but they still live in a muggle city." He couldn't help but find a note of resentment and hate in his voice when he spoke again: "I hate my father so much. He will come looking for me, and when he does, I'm going to keep m promise. I'm going to kill the bastard. My mom deserves the comfort of the grave and the comfort of knowing the THING that killed her IS dead," he concluded and closed his trunk.

Draco slid a dagger into the side of his straight black combat boots and pulled the lag of his black jeans down over it. Pulling on a black "DC" skate jacket over his head, he pulled his fingers through his hair to make it stand up. He made sure the gel dried and looked in the mirror. His grey eyes now sea foam blue with silver flecks. He ran his fingers through his hair one last time, making sure the black tips and chrome plugs were standing on end.

"Let's go," he said as Blaise got up, grabbed his trunk, and followed Draco out of the room. Draco grabbed a sword and tucked in the hidden scabbard under his book-bag and they left for the air port.

&-&-&

"Ginny…" Hermione whined to her best friend. "We need to go. You look spectacular. Now let's go!"

"I look like CRAP and my make up hasn't settled. Give me two minutes. I will get done. You got up earlier so you had time to look perfect. All right I'm done. Let's go."

They through their bags in Hermione's Cooper Mini and pulled out of the drive toward the air port.

Sun bathed both groups in light as they stepped out of there cars and walked toward the entrance.


	3. Reminds Me of that Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP…sucks don't it? Lol.**

**A/N: iv decided th if I don't get 3 reviews im cutting the story. Srry. Well on w/ the story! **

**Pen Against Sword: And since I type at light speed and Serpent doesn't and I just happen to be at her house spending the night, I am cowriting and tying it. So, some of the ideas are mine, such as: the frisking (you'll see), Spade (Who come in the next chapter), and the pick up lines. There may be some other things, but for now, I am not too worried about it.**

**Reminds Me of That Night**

Draco reluctantly got out of the car. He was not ready for this. He would NEVER be ready for this.

"Come on, Drake. We've got a Hell to live through."

Draco couldn't help but laugh at this. It was remarkable how "up" Blaise could be even in the worst situations. It seemed impossible to put a damper on Blaise's spirits. Draco couldn't help but think that Blaise was just ecstatic about spending a minimum of four months with two very hot chicks. He couldn't say he blamed Blaise for thinking like this. I mean, he would have to question a guy's sex preference for not thinking they were hot.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by Blaise's frantic tapping on his shoulder.

"Dude! Dude! That so can not be them!" He was pointing to a silver Cooper Mini that had just parked two spaces down from where they were.

The first to step out of the car was a red head. Her hair was shoulder length with a few blonde highlights. She was wearing a black spaghetti-strap shirt and light blue jeans. Her black converse sneakers thudded on the pavement as she stepped back in an attempt to drag her trunk from the baggage compartment of the car.

The driver had just stepped out and was talking animatedly on a cell-phone. Draco and Blaise could hear bits and pieces of the argument going on:

"Dad! Deep breaths! Calm down! I'm not made of glass! I won't break if I don't see you and Mum for a couple months! I can still write to you! Are you going to come get my car or not? (pause.) Okay, just making sure. I love you guys and I'll see you in a few months. Bye."

Both girls were tall, but the second girl was the tallest. She had brown, thick hair that fell almost to her shoulder-blades. It was very bushy. You could say that she had enough hair for three people. She was wearing grey skate shoes and an Evanescence concert tee. The sleeves and waist were rolled up so they would hang freely. Black blue jeans and a hooded sweatshirt tied around her waist completed the outfit. She tucked her phone into her back pocket and went around to help the red head.

Draco happened to take a glance at Blaise. He was practically drooling. Draco's sniggers were quickly turned into a massive bout of coughing. Blaise's eyes were tracking every move the red-head made as she worked around the car, unloading different pieces of luggage.

The bushy-haired seemed to feel eyes on the back of her neck, for she turned suddenly, after stopping what she was doing, and looked straight at them. For some reason, her brown eyebrows shot up in surprise at seeing them. Draco couldn't understand why she seemed surprised because they had arranged to meet there months ago.

Draco smirked as something finally hit him. That wasn't just any bushy-haired girl, that was Hermione Granger, the affectionately dubbed, Gryffindor Know-It-All.

Blaise was still apparently oblivious to the fact that the red-head was obviously Ginny Weasley and Draco had a good idea that he didn't recognize the mudblood, either. He decided to play along, figuring that this may come out to be amusing.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and followed Blaise, who was now sauntering over to the two girls in an apparently dazed manner. Draco's smirk grew as he guessed what his best friend was about to do. Oh, how the fates were cruel. He wondered which one it would be this time.

Blaise proceeded to run his fingers through his unruly mop of mahogany curls in what was supposed to be a languidly sexy way. He just managed to look as though he was highly fidgety. "Hey, that's a cute outfit. It would look nice on my floor."

Draco would have to refrain from bursting into hysterical fits of laughter that would undoubtedly involve rolling on the pavement because he did not want to soil his new clothes. That pick-up line was one that Goyle had used in Care of Magical Creatures in Third Year. Blaise had become very fond of it and Draco was surprised that he did not see that one coming beforehand.

Ginny glanced over at Hermione. She too was well aware of who the two youths were. A silent understanding past between Ginny and Hermione. They were going to have a little fun with the dear old Slytherin pervert. They were going to play his little "game".

Ginny suddenly found herself thinking about her last little "encounter" with the obnoxious bastard. It wasn't a time she really wanted to forget. When she was depressed that moment of pure enjoyment made her feel better. It was one of the best moments of her life. It was also the moment she proved that you just don't provoke a Weasley. She didn't need magic to make him wish he had never made a move on her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ginny stood at the top of the stairs waiting patiently for Lavender to finally say "goodnight" to Dean. Blaise stalked down the stairs silently. He was like a panther stalking its prey. He reached the landing that Ginny was on and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. Ron didn't even have time to charge up the stair to rip the Zabini jack-ass apart before he went sprawling down the stairs in a heap. The only thing that could be heard besides the thud of a body on the stone floor as Ginny walking slowly down the stairs and her cool menacing yet feminine voice say: "Blaise Zabini, if you ever decide to pull a stunt life that again, there will be nothing left TO throw down the stairs." All Blaise could do was shudder.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Ginny chuckled inwardly as she thought of the Zabini guy's tan form lying in a heap at the bottom of the staircase. She had to say that the guy was okay in the looks department. He had loose curly brown hair and a well toned body from Quiditch. He wore a pair of khaki and worn pants with a black t-shirt that said "Want Some?" on the front. To top it off he was wearing dark green and black Vans skate shoes. She chuckled inwardly again. She might as well make good use of this.

Draco stood back and watched Blaise make a complete idiot of himself. This would be a VERY entertaining few months. He watched as Blaise picked up the Weasley's luggage out of the trunk of Granger's car. Blaise, being his stupid and perverted self, was still blinded by his "desire" and stupidity to realize who he was speaking to. Draco just kept watching as Blaise put their entire luggage on a trolley and spoke to them again:

"So about my little statement earlier…"

Ginny giggled and Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny whispered something in his ear and Blaise's eyes grew about three sizes. Draco didn't catch what she said but the just thinking about what the little redheaded fire ball was capable of was enough to make him cringe. Three words: Bat Bogey Curse.

What Ginny said next did make Draco and Hermione burst into hysterical laughter. Just two short sentences and the great Blaise Zabini nearly passed out: "Not on your life bud. To bad there's not a stair case anywhere near here."

Hermione had just about collapsed and was leaning on the car for support. She then heard something had never heard in her entire life. Draco Malfoy was laughing. Sure Hermione laugh maniacally, cynically, and snigger slightly but never full out and real laughter.

Blaise's astonished cry erupted through the entire parking lot. "GINNY!?" Ginny simply nodded and said, "Come on 'Mi. We have a plane to catch." Together, they pushed the trolley to the front door and went in. Draco and Blaise were in short pursuit.

Ginny let the doors close in Blaise's face and walked to the counter to stand my Hermione. She glanced back. Draco was still laughing hysterically at Blaise who was looking sulky. They handed in their tickets and passports. Then each walked through the wonderful contraption called an airport security system.

Hermione went through first. She past with no trouble. Next, was Blaise who past with no trouble. Then, Ginny who was caught with a nail file. Then last was the fun part. Draco.

Draco walked through the metal detector clearly forgetting the sword tucked under his backpack and the dagger in his boot. Every alarm in the entire airport went off. Blaise realized what Draco was in possession of first. He started laughing out loud. Hermione nudged him and asked him what was so funny. He whispered: "Draco has a dagger and a sword on him. Unlike me, he forgot to disguise them by magic."

Hermione couldn't help it. She had to laugh too. She passed it to Ginny. Pretty soon, the whole group was in hysterics.

They drug Draco off to a back room and watched five people go in. In five to seven minutes five came out. Hermione tapped Blaise on the shoulder and he bent down to hear her. He nodded and stepped in front of her, blocking her from view. With a "pop", she apparated to the room Draco was in.

Now Draco had never been happy to see Granger, but this was an exception. He also wanted to be nice and not push his luck. At the moment his fate was in her hands. "Granger!? Thank Merlin! Why'd they send you? Oh well. At the moment, they could have sent anybody to get me out."

"Draco, listen to me. Have they taken your sword yet? If they haven't, then we can still get you off scot-free."

"They haven't. I'm listening. Before you work your magic, literally, can you please get these damn chains loser!?"

"Yeah, sure." She muttered a spell and the chains loosened. "Now where are they? I can disguise them so they won't no what they are. Then they can't arrest you for anything because there's no evidence."

"One is in my left boot and the other is in a hidden scabbard behind my backpack. Wait, how did you know about them?"

"Blaise told me so I would be able to help you. Alright, done."

She slid the dagger back into his boot and the sword back into its sheath.

"Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me two really big favors? The first one is tell Blaise I am going to kill him for not reminding me to disguise my stuff. The second is pull the gold bag out of my back pocket. It's got wizard money and muggle money in it. Take out the muggle money and put it back in my pocket. Take the rest with you."

"Okay. The things I do for you!"

The door clicked and Hermione apparated back out.


	4. God Laid Me Down Into Your Rose Garden o...

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP…sucks don't it? Lol.**

**A/N: I didn't get 3 but 2s a good start. Leaky, if ur reading this. Yes I finally d8ed. Murder is no longer necessary. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**BTW:**

**meet SKIPPY! Shes my friend. Shes the also the litl voice in my head th calls my readers weird becuz they enjoy my story. WELL SHE CAN SCREW OFF! Just not in my thots. She can get a room in sum1 elses mind. Lmfao. : ) ; ) : P**

**God Laid Me Down Into Your Rose Garden of Trust**

Fortunately for Draco, no evidence was present so he escaped the security guards. When he was leaving the investigation room, he over-heard the conversation that Ginny & Hermione were having over the events. Blaise had gone to get a soda. Draco had seen him walking toward a counter. _Maybe he'll choke on it._ Draco sulked to himself. _Merlin knows the guy deserves it._ Then he began listening to the voices a few feet in front of him:

"I had to reach in his damn BACK-POCKET, Gin. I though I was going to fuckin' pass out more a minute there. He may be git, but with an ass like that I'd like to meet more! Holy shit! Did I just say that OUTLOUD!"

"Hermione, hun. It is my great pleasure to tell you that you did. And that I could totally agree with the git thing. Blaise is a total jackass. But the one attached to his body….HELLO!"

"GINNY!"

"Well, Princess Perfect, listen to what you just said!"

"Oh shit. You've got a point. Wait, you have a point? THE APPOCOLYPSE! IT COMES!" With that Hermione pulled a dramatic faint and fell onto Ginny's arms in a cradle style. (A/N: think cheerleader.)

"Shut up."

"No that's okay. I like talking." Hermione stated as if it was a world proclamation then collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Draco's mouth fell open. Then a smirk graced his unblemished face. This was going to be fun.

Blaise sauntered gracefully over and stood before the girls. They were facing him so Draco went unnoticed as he snuck-up on an unsuspecting Hermione. He signaled for Blaise to be quiet.

Blaise's perfectly schooled features never showed a trace of anything being funny. Then when a mutual silence passed between them, Hermione spoke up: "I wonder where Malfoy is."

Then out of nowhere Draco grabbed Hermione's butt through her faded jeans. She let out a shriek of surprise and turned to glare at him. "What the hell was that for?" she spat.

Draco's reply was simple: "Well you did it to me."

Suddenly Blaise and Ginny broke off into hysterical laughter. Blaise propped his forearm on Ginny's shoulder and laughed into his hand. Draco smirked, but was clearly erased when Hermione grabbed Draco extremely hard in a place where he didn't need or want to be grabbed. Or at least not so roughly.

"Now what was that last comment? See you can't do this to me because I don't have THAT kind of weak spot. I suggest you back off now."

With that, she grabbed her back-pack and headed for the terminal where their flight was boarding.

Hermione got on first and walked through to first class and took a seat. The ticket order was Draco on the end, Hermione, Ginny, and then Blaise nearest the window.

Ginny looked terrified. Neither she nor Draco had ever ridden on a plane. Blaise wrapped a comforting arm around Ginny and to his surprise, didn't push him off. She actually snuggled closer to him for some self-assurance.

Draco, for once in his life, was having a hard time hiding his emotion. Hermione seemed to notice a change in his, well; she didn't know what to call it. It was like an aura yet it wasn't a light. She could since Ginny and Blaise, too. But at the moment she was freaking out about Draco's suddenly vulnerable state.

She put her hand over his that was holding the armrest in a death grip. He was actually leaving finger-nail marks.

"Calm down." She whispered. "Once we're in the air, it's not so bad."

As soon as she finished her statement, the plane taxied out an took off. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand. He was now basically in hysterics, as was Ginny. Ginny's face was buried in Blaise's chest.

When the plane leveled, Draco let go of Hermione's hand and gave her an apologetic look, but it didn't last. At least now she knew he was CAPABLE of emotion.

She watched as Draco slid on a pair of head-phones and pressed play on a portable CD player. She listened o hear a familiar tune float out:

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

And no one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies

But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you

No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain an' woes  
Can show through

But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

Discover L.I.M.P. say it (x4)

No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated  
To be defeated  
Behind blue eyes

No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry  
And don't worry  
I'm not telling lies

But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.

In the clothes, all the grey  
I'll stay if you go away  
Concrete, tall as the sky  
Movement passing me by  
And you blush, what a rush  
Reminisce, cold crush  
Next door, ear to the wall  
All the tension made for the call

I wish, I wish,  
I wish it was all that easy  
I wish, I wish,  
I wish it was all that easy

Hermione looked at her companion. After only TEN MINUTES, Blaise and Ginny were already cuddled up together asleep. Draco pulled off his head-phones.

"Hey, how about we trade CD's for a few. I'm bored with mine."

"Sure," was all he said and handed her a black case with blue flames downt eh center.

Hermione flipped through and pulled out a CD. She handed him her case and he looked through.

He paused on one. "Britney Spears?"

"They were dark days," she spoke the words seriously but giggled a bit. Draco halfway smiled and flipped some more. He then pulled it out and they both put them in.

&-&-Song for Draco-&-&

Silhouettes above the cradle hold me down  
They won't let me go the wrong way  
My mother taught me all the fables, told me how  
In the end all the sinners have to pay  
But...

I don't wanna live like my mother  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
And i don't wanna live like my father  
I don't wanna give up before i die

He worked so hard his bones are breaking  
He wore them down but long ago he lost the feeling  
His good intentions leave me shaking, show me how  
I don't ever want to end up like he did  
And...

I don't wanna live like my mother  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
And i don't wanna live like my father  
I don't wanna give up before i die

When I have kids  
I won't put any chains on their wrists, i won't  
I'll tell them this  
There's nothing in this world that you can't be if you want it enough

I don't wanna live like my mother  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
And i don't wanna live like my father  
I don't wanna give up before i die

I don't wanna live like my mother  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
I don't wanna live like my father  
I don't wanna give up before I die

&-&-Song for Hermione-&-&

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

&-&-End Songs-&-&

Draco's song finished first. He removed his head-phones and started to speak, but then he heard Hermione's voice. It was soft but pure. She sang along with an Evanescence song. It was "My Immortal". He'd know that song anywhere. Her voice was beautiful. Her eyes were closed. He watched her. Soon she stopped singing but he could still here the tune in the background. She was asleep. She shifted slightly and her head came to rest on Draco's shoulder. He didn't push her off, but adjusted himself so he could be more comfortable and dosed off, too. Probably for the first time in weeks or even months.

**WELL THERE IT IS! HOPE U LYKED! TOOK ME 4EVER 2 TYPE THS 4SURE. LOL. BTW" should i the rating 4 language? let me know!**


End file.
